An Adoption
by kenthemenace
Summary: Harry and Hermione decided to go for a walk when a chance encounter changed their lives for the better. AU, H/Hr, Post-war., Fluff. Discontinued.
1. The Finding

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.

Edited 02/04/18

The Finding.

The war was over, the reconstruction of wizarding Britain was in full force and the future was looking up for everyone. He was sitting on the porch of the newly constructed "Potter Cottage" which was situated on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It was on top of a hill overlooking a valley which was surrounded by a lush forest divided by a lazy river which winded far and lost itself in between the surrounding hills. It was separated enough from the Hogsmeade to have complete privacy but was close enough to be considered part of the village.

The cottage itself was a modest little abode. Harry insisted on living on a realistic budget even though he inherited much more than any normal person would need from both his parents and Sirius. It was a two story wooden cottage with a wraparound deck on the main level. There was plenty of natural light coming from the large windows and the open concept made the small cottage feel larger than it appeared. The furnishing was minimal since Hermione insisted on only buying furniture when they needed it. That is not to say that it was not homey and warm. Again Hermione insisted that what they did have was perfect for what they needed was perfect for their little home.

Harry was in his bedroom getting ready for the day. He got dressed and was greeted with the delicious scent of bacon and eggs. Harry appeared in the doorway to the kitchen and paused while he took in the scene. His best friend Hermione was cooking breakfast, which was a rare occurrence since Harry did most of the cooking, for the two of them while whistling an upbeat tune. She was gracefully cracking eggs without abandon and tossing the shells over her shoulder and into the rubbish bin. Or at least in its general direction. She was wearing his signature apron which said "Kiss me, I'm the cook!". Hermione smiled to herself as she cooked and Harry stood there as he admired Hermione in his area of expertise. He was happy that he could witness the Hermione that no one else but his close friends were able to see. Stress free from all the pressure that came with the war and school. _She's beautiful_. He was thought absently clearly ignorant to the utter mess she making of his sacred kitchen. He was pulled out of her musings as a piece of toast hit her cheek.

"Harry 0, me 1!" Hermione teased as he continued to toss pieces of toast towards his best friend.

"'Mione!" Harry mock scowled as he tried to evade the torrent of toast. "You're going to pay for that!" Harry fired a mild tickling curse at her feet. Hermione stepped over it with ease and pulled out her wand and charmed the sink to spray small squirts of water towards Harry. The two continued to wage war until the rumbling of their tummies dictated it was time to eat.

After they were fed and the mess was cleaned up the two decided that it would be a shame to waste a beautiful day indoors. They decided to explore the surrounding area and visit the local town.

They passed kids playing in the park, skimmed through local shops and greeting the locals that recognized them from the war. They greeted everyone politely as they made their way around town. Many times they were complimented from elderly women that said they were the picture of a perfect couple. The two blushed and quickly dismissed the idea stating that they were only best friends trying to enjoy the weather. They had trouble looking each other in the eye after those comments.

Hermione decided to go back to one of the book stores to buy a book she was eyeing and seeing the excitement in her eyes.

Harry laughed as he agreed. "How did I know you were going to want to buy a book today?" He was caught off guard when he started to realize the little details of his best friend. The way her smile reached her eyes as she explained why she needed this new book and how her laugh sounded musical as she explained how it would be irresponsible to skip over a perfectly good book. He suddenly realized he was staring and immediately tensed up and looked away.

"Harry? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked as she faced him with a look of concern. Blushing from the intense look Harry was giving her.

"N-nothing is wrong!" Harry yelled as he tried to hide his blush. "Sorry, nothings the matter here. Nope. Nothing. Just enjoying the view. I mean the scenery not the person in view since you were in front of me. I mean... the weather? Yeah. Hahaha..." _Smooth as butter there Harry. You were almost caught staring at beautiful best friend. What the heck is wrong with me?_

"Okay then." Hermione said interrupting his thoughts clearly not convinced. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll send a patronus when I'm done." Harry watched as she walked away noticing the swing in her hips and the way her jeans hugged her legs enough to appreciate her form and how she smiled when she looked back at Harry. _Since when did she start having this effect on me? There's no doubt in my mind that Hermione is indeed a woman._

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Harry continued walking and stumbled upon a group of kids playing outside a school. The kids were screaming and shouting as they played their games.

 _Wow, look at these kids go_. Harry thought as he imagined just how much these kids were actually running and how tired he would be if were to try and keep up with them.

Harry then noticed that there was a little girl who looked about 4 year sitting under a tree reading a book. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she was reading trying to make out the word in the book when her book was knocked out her hands by the ball that the other kids were playing with. The other kids started laughing at her and she quickly retrieved her book and went back to reading under the tree.

Harry walked up to the girl while giving the kids, who noticed that an adult was now present, a disappointed look that shut the kids up. Harry slowly approached the girl and gently spoke to the girl.

"Hi there. I'm Harry. Are you okay? I saw what those kids did to you." Harry said gently as to not frighten the little girl. She looked up from her book and it was evident from her puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks that she had been crying.

"H-hi." She sniffled. She clutched her book in front of her as some sort of shield as she looked up at the new stranger in front of her.

"Don't worry sweetie" Harry said trying to calm the girl. "I won't hurt you. I noticed you got hit by that ball. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm okay" the little girl sniffled. "The big kids don't usually talk to me because I like books and they pick on me sometimes because they say I'm weird."

Harry frowned. He didn't condone bullying and he resolved to protect this little girl and get her some justice. "What's your name sweetie? I have a friend named Hermione who also loves books. She's the most brilliant person I know! You might get to meet her someday." Harry said with confidence.

She looked up at him in awe, shocked that someone else could like books like her giving Harry the chance to get a closer look of the little girl. _I definitely want to new this 'Her-mini_ '. "I'm Emily." She said shyly.

She was a small girl with bushy black hair tied into two pig tails. She was wearing a yellow dress and a pair a simple brown sandals. Her bright brown eyes were looking nervously at the pair of adults.

"It's nice to meet you Emily. Do you go to this school?" Asked Harry as he kneeled down to look less imposing on the little one and the girl eased up a little bit.

"Uh huh." Emily nodded looking down and she twiddled her feet. Her mood darkened immediately. "I live here but it's not a school. It's for kids who don't have Mummies or Daddies. Mrs. Bailey takes care of me. I don't have a Mummy or Daddy. Are you a daddy?"

Harry's heart broke hearing this. Here was an adorable little girl who didn't have a family to come home to.

"Excuse me, are you perhaps looking to adopt?" Said a lady in her mid-forties. This caused Emily to look up to Harry with hopeful eyes. The lady reminded him of Professor McGonagall the way she composed herself and how she talked with a no nonsense attitude, although she seemed to be softer than the Professor and less intimidating. "I'm Mrs. Bailey. The owner of this orphanage. I see you've met Emily."

"Oh, no I was just walking by and heard all the kids playing and decided to see what was happening." Harry said trying to clear the misunderstanding. Harry noticed that Emily clearly looked disappointed and was his heart was torn when she quickly got up and ran towards the school.

"That's a shame. Emily has been here for almost her whole life. She was dropped off on the doorstep with just the clothes on her back. The parents didn't even leave a note. So I named her Emily and she's been with us since then. She knows her parents didn't want her." Mrs. Bailey said sadly.

Mrs. Bailey looked towards Harry and was stunned by his eyes. The look he gave her was full of resolve and determination and she instantly knew what he wanted to do. Harry picked up the book Emily dropped looked straight into Mrs. Bailey's eyes.

 _I'm going to adopt her_. Harry resolved. He quickly got up and asked Mrs. Bailey if he could come back the next day in order to see Emily. He told her he had to discuss with his family about adopting and would be back as soon as he could.

On his way out he was greeted by Hermione's silver otter patronus which told him that Hermione was finished at the book store and was waiting for him at a little café down the street. He thanked the otter and then sent Prongs off to tell her that he was on his way.

He was greeted by a very satisfied Hermione. "Harry! I found the book I was looking for an-" she cut herself off as she noticed Harry holding a book like it was something precious. "Oh Harry did you find a book for yourself?"

Harry looked down to his hands and realized he was still holding Emily's book. He sighed as he sat down and prepared himself for the proposition he was about to make to Hermione. They ordered their teas and as they drank Harry recounted the events that happened after their separating and Hermione could clearly see the conflict in Harry's eyes. The way he described little Emily and the hurt he felt when she ran off she could tell it hurt him too. _He would be such an amazing father. The way he's so protective of a child in need. Maybe we can adopt her? Do we have room? That means we need new furniture…_ Hermione was brought back to reality realizing she was blushing at the implications of what her thoughts were telling her as Harry continued to vent his frustrations.

"I don't know what to do 'Mi. She's just like me and she doesn't deserve to not know what a family is." Harry sighed. He ran a hand through his mop of hair and looked up to his best friend. "This was the book she was reading." Handing her the book he said, "You could see the tear stains from when she was crying. The whole book is wrinkled." Hermione frowned at this as her heart sank. Recognizing the book Hermione gasped.

"Harry! This is Love You Forever by Robert Munsch! This book was my favourite as a child. I still tear up reading it today. I imagine that Emily is dreaming of experiencing this for herself." Hermione said in realization. _Could she be a muggleborn like me?_ Ideas started to form in her mind.

Harry smiled at her, "You should meet her. She reminds me a lot of you. Bushy hair and books." _And beauty but that's just you. Alliteration and all that._ Harry chuckled to himself before immediately catching what he just thought.

Seeing the effect this little girl had on her best friend Hermione agreed to go to the orphanage the next day completely ignoring Harry as he choked on his tea for a good 30 seconds. They finished their coffees and headed back home. They had a lot of work to do.

A/N – 14 Followers in under a day?! Y'all are too much for me man. This story was just a spur of the moment thing and was uploaded pretty much after it was finished. Hence all the time paradox level errors. I tried to fix them all. I'm still trying to get in the rhythm of things but hey, learn by doing right? Chapter 2 is in the writing but I'll update any old chapters in the future for any blatant errors on my part.

A fic I would recommend for anyone who enjoys a good Harry has a kid fic I wold recommend Picnic Panic by LeQuin. This fic inspired me to write this one even though I'm pants at writing. The power of inspiration right?

Please review! As much as it hurts my pride and I do appreciate the effort of people trying to help improve the story.


	2. The One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N - Here's the second chapter! Just FYI I have no idea how the adoption process works anywhere in the world. Keep that in mind. Thank you to all those who reviewed. I take all suggestions/constructive criticism to heart while writing this story. I don't know where I want to take this story since I'm writing sans outline (I really should though) so please bear with me. Please RnR and let me know if I've created another time paradox or two. Anyways on to the story! Oh and don't mind the tropes. I'm a hopeless romantic.

The One

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and energized. He had the game plan already made up in his mind. He was going to adopt Emily and admit his feelings to Hermione sometime within his lifetime. Hopefully. The two adults had discussed late into the night about Emily. They both wanted children of their own, they both had stable jobs, Merlin knows money was not an issue and they obviously wanted each other in their lives. So with the goal to adopt set, he considered that a win. He was brushing his teeth and was interrupted by a loud crash followed by an "Oops" quickly followed by a cat screech. _Oh no! Crookshanks! Hermione would kill me if anything happened to him._

The battle hardened Harry slid out the washroom with a tuck and roll and landed in a battle stance holding his toothbrush as a wand and tried shooting out stunners from his tooth-wand when he noticed that Hermione was levitating her things out into the living room.

"Good morning Harry!" Hermione sing-songed as she lowered a box of books next to countless other boxes.

"What are you doing with all your stuff?" Harry asked trying to figure out just what Hermione was doing. He put his toothbrush wand in his back pocket out of habit and relaxed. "Trying to make more room for books? You know most of them are in storage and the library is already full even with magic!" Harry laughed at the annoyed look on Hermione's face.

"For your information Potter, I have done a lot of thinking and I might as well be proactive with moving." Hermione stated in a matter of factly manner.

Harry froze as the worst case scenario ran through his head. "You're… not moving out are you?" The fear on Harry's face let her know that Harry was actually scared that she might leave.

"No! Of course not!" She said, almost a bit to forcefully, realizing she omitted some crucial information. "I'm just moving my stuff out because there are no more extra rooms here. If the adoption goes well Emily is going to be moving in. Your room is already taken and the guest room was converted to a library and Merlin be damned if we get rid of that room." Her face scowled at the mere thought of removing such a sacred and holy space.

Harry put is hands up in surrender. "Hey I'm not saying anything about removing books. Not after the last time I mentioned moving the overstocked books." Harry muttered under his breath. "But where are you going to sleep if you're still living here? And aren't we sort of jumping the wand? I mean it's not for sure I'll even get to adopt Emily never mind if she evens wants us to adopt her. I mean we just met her yesterday!" Harry panicked as he imagined the leaving the orphanage disappointed.

"Calm down Harry. I'm sure she'll love to have us as parents and we'll all work through this." said Hermione as she tried to soothe Harry. She then remembered the small detail of their sleeping arrangements and tried to hide her blush by moving some more boxes. "And since my room will be Emily's, I'll be staying with you in your room." Before Harry could respond, she shooed him from the hallway and started moving her stuff in to her, no, their new room. She smiled inwardly as her plans to win over Harry's heart were coming together nicely. She smirked as she sashayed away to the bedroom.

Harry was gapping like a fish trying to get his brain to work. _What? Hermione? Room? Same? Pyjamas? Hermione's pyjamas? Niiice. No bad! Very bad! But I could work with this. This bring my plans forward a few decades but I guess it's a blessing. Thank you Merlin, Morgana, Mom, Karma, etc._ Yanking his mind out of the gutter he went to get breakfast as Hermione continued to magically move boxes. He knew she would definitely redecorate his room so he just left he to her own devices. _What ever makes her happy I suppose._ Harry mused.

Later that morning, after a hearty breakfast and a promise to Hermione that he'd add some bookshelves to their new room, the pair made their way to the orphanage, stealing glances at each other and trying to hide their blushes. Before the sexual tension rose to catastrophic levels the duo entered the front field of the orphanage and noticed that the kids were again playing their games from before. Harry sadly noticed that a little girl was missing from the scene and hopped that she still wasn't upset from the day before. _We'll hopefully brighten her day with some good news._

They were greeted by Mrs. Bailey who was waiting for them to arrive. "I was expecting you Harry but I wansn't expecting you to be here first thing in the morning." She raised an eyebrow at the young man as he smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "And who is this lovely lady? Perhaps your better half?"

"She is." Harry replied without hesitation nodding sagely. Crossing his arms as if trying to emphasize his point.

Hermione was taken aback by Harry's blatant disregard for the implications of his words but was flattered none the less. She wasn't going to correct him that's for sure.

"My names Hermione Granger." She greeted as she shook Mrs. Bailey's hand. "I've heard about what happened yesterday and I'm eager to meet the little lady that has stolen all of Harry's attention."

With that Mrs. Bailey led the pair up to Emily's room. Before they entered she stopped and regarded the pair with concern. "Before I let you in, I need you both to understand that Emily is a very lovely girl who deserves a loving family and it concerns me that you both very young and aren't married and are considering adopting although I don't know your living arrangements. I'm not saying you two can't handle it but adopting is serious business." The two young adults nodded their heads as the steeled themselves. "All I ask is that you don't get her spirits up to high. Many couples came and went and I'd hate to see her upset again so please, be responsible and think this through while you visit her." The couple looked towards each other and nodded. They were ready for this.

Mrs. Bailey nodded and then opened the door and let them in. "Sweetie, these two are here to visit you." She smiled gently as she ushered Harry and Hermione into the room.

The room was simple and plain except for the books that overflowed the small book case by Emily's bed. Hand-made pictures adorned the wall and were carefully aligned in a neat order. Emily was sitting on her bed working furiously on another picture. Beside her was a small warm teddy bear who was clearly loved as he was the subject of many pictures.

She barely noticed the guests and continued to scribble and scratch away with abandon. Mrs. Bailey walked up to the girl and tapped her shoulder and ruffled her hair letting the girl know that she had guests. Emily looked up from her paper and was shocked to see the man from yesterday and her book that she lost the day before. She had cried extra hard last night when she discovered her most prized possession missing. She distracted herself with drawing and staying in her room. _He's back! He came back for me! Maybe he'll be my new daddy!_ She then noticed the lady beside the man. She thought. She then noticed the small amount of books the lady was holding and then remembered, _that must be Her-my-on-a-knee. What a funny name. But she looks really nice! She must be Harry's wife!_

Harry took a deep breath and took Hermione's hand and slowly led her to Emily's side. "Hi Emily. Do you remember me from yesterday? I'm Harry." Harry said as friendly as possible "And this is my best friend Hermione. She's the one who loves books." Emily stared at the lady in front of her. _That's her! She's the one who's like me! Maybe she's here to be my mummy._ The little nodded as Harry handed back her book. "You left this behind yesterday and came today to make sure you got it back."

Hermione rested a hand on Harry's shoulder as she nodded. "Hi there. My name's Hermione but you can call me 'Mione for short. This was my favourite book when I was your age. I brought our childhood story books here too." She motioned to the small pile of books she was carrying. She magically enlarged them back to normal size and smiled as Emily's mouth dropped in amazement.

"Wow! That's so cool! You're a witch! I want to be a witch when I grow up too!" Emily said. She then shyly asked, "Can you show me how to be a witch?" Mrs. Bailey recognized Emily's methods. The little girl was crafty and would often use questions like these to see if people were considering adopting or just being nice.

Hermione took a seat beside Emily and motioned for Harry to sit on the other side. "Of course. But why don't we get to know each other first."

And so Emily rambled on about everything she could remember about herself. Harry would often tell an embarrassing story about their time at Hogwarts and Hermione even had the chance to share one of her favourite children's story. There was a happy atmosphere in that room and Mrs. Bailey's worries were completely vanished. Emily was smiling and laughing and she never wanted this to end. She noticed that Harry and Hermione payed attention the whole time and didn't brush her off or act like they were bored like all the other mummies and daddies. She let herself have a little hope.

Hermione excused herself to talk to Mrs. Bailey leaving Harry alone to be assaulted with Emily's questions and stories. Harry noticed Emily's bear and asked, "That's a cute bear you got there." holding up the bear and feeling the wear and tear. He noticed the wearing and the spots where it was sewn and repaired.

"Mhmm. His name is Blaire. He protects me and keeps me warm at night." answered Emily reluctantly. She was often teased for needing a stuffed animal.

"Can I show you a magic trick?" Asked Harry. When she nodded he pulled out his wand and made transfigured a magicians hat for both him and Emily. He gave the smaller one to Emily and called out, "I need an assistant for this trick. Do I have any volunteers?" Emily's hand instantly shot up and started waving frantically trying to catch his attention. Harry pretended not to notice her at first. "Ah! You there in the cute dress. Stand up here and hold Blaire the Bear up like so. Yes like that." He noticed that Emily was deathly serious about her job and did everything diligently. Harry made a flourish with his wand pretending to do a spell and made over exaggerated the wand movement. "REPARO!" Emily looked at the bear and nothing happened.

Catching on to what Harry was trying to do Hemione, from across the room, called out to Harry, "You need her to help you cast the spell silly!" Hermione smiled as Emily's eyes bulged out her head. _I'm going do magic? Can I really?_ She looked up to Harry with pleading eyes and Harry nodded. He almost scooped her up into a big hug. She was too darn cute.

"Would you like to help me Emily?" Harry asked her with a knowing look.

"YES! Pleasepleasepleaseplaease!" yelled Emily as she clapped her hands together. She was hopping up and down with excitement as Harry grinned as he handed her his wand which she held as if it was the most precious thing on earth. He was going to silently cast the reparo on the bear while she attempted to cast her spell. He was going to let the first time fizzle and repair it on the second go but he didn't expect what would happen next.

Without warning Emily swirled the wand in her hand and confidently said, "Reparo!"

She dropped the wand in shock as the bear mended itself. The stiches holding it together untangled themselves and the areas where fluff was missing enlarged back to maximum cuddibility. It looked brand new. She squealed and hugged it with all her might and a huge smile plastered on her face. The adults in the room were gobsmacked. This little girl took a wand that wasn't even her match and casted a powerful reparo.

Harry took Emily in a big hug and praised her. "Wow that was brilliant Emily! You're absolutely amazing!" The little girl giggled as Harry continued to praise her and made a big show to show her off to their 'audience' who were laughing at his antics. "I guess there's no doubt that you're witch little lady." He beamed at her.

Emily was on cloud nine. She was being praised for something she did and she could feel the love coming from Harry and the pride coming from Hermione. She let herself imagine herself as part of the family with Harry as her daddy and 'Mione as her Mummy.

Mrs. Bailey spoke next. "That was indeed a very strong spell. I imagine it was a bout of focused accidental magic. The wand movement didn't match that of the spell but the intent was so strong that she willed the spell to happen. It's not completely unheard of in young magical children but let there be no doubt that Emily here is indeed a witch. And she'll grow into a very powerful witch if I'm correct." She smiled toward Emily who looked back in awe.

Hermione knelt down and took Emily's hands in her. Harry knelt down beside her as she spoke asked the crucial question. Harry looked to Hermione who nodded back at him. It was time.

"Would you like to come home with us Emily?" Asked Harry. "We would love to for you be a part of our family." He smiled lovingly at Hermione and grasped her hand in his.

Emily couldn't believe what was happening. _They want to adopt me?_ They really want to adopt me? She looked up to with pleading eyes to see if this was all real. Mrs. Bailey who was wiping a tear from her eyes simply smiled and nodded. Emily burst into tears and jumped into Harry and Hermione's arms trying to wrap her tiny arms around them. The three of them stayed there in the hug for what seemed to be hours.

"So is that a yes? You'll let us be your mummy and daddy?" Hermione asked leaning into Harry who still had his arms wrapped around her.

Emily couldn't trust her mouth. She simply nodded and went back into the hug. She felt complete in their arms and would do everything in her power to keep her new parents and make them happy.

The paperwork was done in record time. Signatures were signed, letters were sent and congratulations were made. Emily was now Emily Jane Lily Potter. Emily was happily sitting in the lap of Hermione while Harry was finishing up business. Then as if they were the same person they both jumped out of their seat and panicked. "WE NEED TO PACK!" They screamed as they both ran towards Emily's former room to get everything in order. Harry and Mrs. Bailey laughed at their antics.

"Well Mr. Potter, if I had any doubts that she would be happy in her new home, they are gone now." Mrs. Bailey laughed as she took a sip from her tea. "If I didn't know any better I would have assumed Emily was actually Hermione's daughter."

Harry laughed and felt the need to correct her statement. "She is our daughter now and she's perfect."

Mrs. Bailey agreed and let her curiosity get the better of her. "May I ask a question? Was there a reason Emily's last name is just Potter and not Potter-Granger?"

Harry simply answered, "Well it'd be a waste of parchment to have them both switching their last names later on now would it? Now only one of them should be changing it soon if all goes well." Both Harry and Mrs. Bailey smiled at each other with a knowing glance.

"Well, I expect to receive an invitation sometime then." She nodded as she took another sip.

"Harry! We're all packed. We need to get home and set up the house for Emily. It'll take a while to add her books to the library." Hermione called form the doorway holding some shrunken boxes that were almost all labelled 'Books' while Emily was holding smaller box labelled 'Smaller Books'. Harry rolled his eyes as he got up and smiled at his girls' antics.

"I believe your family is waiting for you Mr. Potter." Mrs. Bailey said shaking Harry's hand.

"Well, let them wait no more. Let's go home!"


	3. The Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N - Greetings all! I want to put out there my plans for this fic. This fic was originally all I planned on making and was supposed to be a two-shot of sorts. However, I'm still on the Emily-train and I don't think I'll be getting off anytime soon. So here's what I plan on doing.

I'm planning on doing smaller chapters/episodes of the daily lives of the Potter-Granger family and is going to be short chapters of "slice of life". Mainly the cuteness of Emily's life and the hilarious interactions between Harry and Hermione's building relationship. I have a lot of ideas for this fic but I'm having difficulty trying to weave everything together. I don't have a consistent upload schedule with school and work and all that but until this fic is labelled "complete", I'll be updating it. Thanks for showing interest in this fic and I hope I don't disappoint.

Oh and I increased the rating to a teen rating.

The Night

A week has passed at Potter Cottage and life has settled for its residents. It was a sunny afternoon as Emily sat in the library reading Hogwarts, A History with Crookshanks resting his head on her lap. This was her favourite spot. Surrounded by books with her new favourite feline napping in her lap. Her parents loved her and she had never been happier. She smiled as she recalled the first night at Potter Cottage.

Flashback

Emily was rustling in her sleep. Alone with her thoughts, she worried herself and was very afraid of upsetting her new parents and being sent back to the orphanage. She woke up in the middle of night and started to panic, her fears returning to her in full force. Tears crept onto her cheek as she scrambled to remember where she was. She thought being adopted was only a dream and that she was all alone again. Then she heard a knock on her door and was greatly relieved when her mummy's head peeked through the door with concern on her face.

"Emily sweetie is everything okay? Is something the matter?" Hermione asked as she walked over to her daughter's bed and scooted over to her side. She noticed the girl hugging her teddy bear and heard little sobs and hiccups. She started rubbing circles on the little girl's back to try and relax her.

"Is it real? Am I really your daughter and you're my mummy? It wasn't a dream?" asked Emily, trying to avoid looking at Hermione's face, afraid of being disappointed.

"Oh sweetie. Come here." Hermione opened her arms and took her daughter into her arms. "Of course it's real. I'm your mum and Harry is your dad." Emily climbed into her lap and cuddled close into her mum's warmth. She felt the arms wrap around her tighten as she relaxed. She revelled in the feeling of being in a mummy embrace. Her mummys's embrace. "I know there is a lot to get used to but we'll all work through this together as a family. We promise we won't let you go now that we have you."

"You'd best believe your mother Emily. She has never been wrong." Said a new voice.

The two ladies looked towards the door and were greeted by a smiling Harry. He went to check on Hermione who was gone quite a long time and stumbled on the most beautiful sight he had yet laid his eyes on. His beautiful bestfriend and daughter cuddling together. 'Screw titles and formalities. These ladies are family and no relationship title or parchment can tell me otherwise.' Harry walked over to his ladies and sat next to Hermione, Emily spreading evenly across the two.

"You know Emily, I was an orphan just like you." Harry then began to tell his story and how he grew up with the Dursleys and how he ended up saving the wizarding world. He told her how he didn't know what a family was until he met the Weasley's and Hermione. Hermione added her side of the story as well. Emily stayed up through all of it and was in awe that her parents went through the things that they did. She was grateful that these two chose her to be their daughter and further resolved to work hard to repay them the love they showed her. Before succumbing to her slumber with a smile on her face.

Harry didn't know how long they stayed cuddled in Emily's bed when he noticed that both Hermione and Emily fell asleep. Emily laying fast asleep on his chest gently snoring and Hermione to his left with her head resting on his shoulder and an arm protectively across Emily. He had arm around Hermione's waist and the other on top of Hermione's on Emily's back. He smiled at the peaceful sight and kissed both his girls on the forehead. When he did they both snuggled closer to him making his smile even brighter. He wandlessly conjured extra pillows and enlarged Emily's blanket to cover them all. He then heard the soft sleepy voice of Emily.

"Luhb you daddy. Luhb you mummy." She then snored clearly falling back asleep.

Harry softly laughed. "I love you too my dear, sweet dreams." He kissed Emily's forehead before he fell asleep himself.

End flashback

As Emily revelled in the memory, humming to herself as she stroked Crookshanks belly. The rest of the world was lost to her as she continued to read. Harry and Hermione were both remembering a different night. Harry was avoiding Hermione as much as he can. Memories of the previous night still fresh in his mind. Very fresh. Almost palpable. _NO. Bad Harry._ Hermione was revelling in her new found confidence and made it a point to try and tease Harry at every moment. Not that Harry minded Hermione's actions but Harry refused to act before he received her parents blessings. He was seen throughout the day with a permanent blush plastered across his face as memories of the previous night refused to stop playing on repeat.

Flashback

A few days after Emily became an official Potter, Harry and Hermione found themselves alone in the their bedroom. They had tucked Emily in an hour ago. She was fast asleep in her room where Crookshanks seemed to setup permanent shop. Granted, wherever Emily was Crookshanks was sure to be also. He seemed to have a soft spot for a bushy-haired bookworms.

Harry was at his desk reading over his lesson plans for the upcoming school year when Hermione came out of the ensuite bathroom. Harry glanced over and couldn't help but stare at what Hermione was wearing. Hermione was dressed in Harry's old quidditch uniform which was went down to her mid-thigh. The amount of leg and the way his jersey hugged her body made it painfully obvious to Harry's lower half that aside from the jersey, there wasn't much else. She wore her hair was propped up in a messy bun and her skin was glistening from her post-shower routine. Hermione clearly saw the effect she had on Harry and cheered in her mind on apparent success her subtle but not so subtle attempts to attract Harry. She smiled as Harry started to stammer gibberish as he tried to come up with coherent words.

"Harry," said Hermione as she shyly tried to bring back Harry's attention to her eyes. "What are you reading there?" She lent over Harry shoulder where he could feel Hermione's... upper situation resting on him. Harry mentally groaned and forced himself to appear unaffected.

"Oh you know," Harry squeaked as he tried to get his voice under control, "I was just trying to review my lesson plans for the next year. I still need to review the breast of my plans. I MEAN REST." Harry was mentally slamming his head onto his desk.

Hermione smirked as she reached around Harry. Harry's breath hitched as her arm slowly went lower and lower and was sorely disappointed when she picked up Harry's lesson plan and gave it a quick look. Harry was both frustrated and relieved for reasons his brain couldn't think of at the moment.

Hermione, with her confidence at new heights after seeing the effect she had on her long-time secret love, leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, "well I'm off to bed. It's awfully cold tonight. I could use a little help trying to stay warm." She stifled a giggle as Harry sprinted to the bathroom. She wandlessly turned off the light made her way to her side of the bed and made herself comfy leaving just enough room for harry to fit beside her. A few minutes later a much relieved Harry got into bed beside her.

"'Mione?" Asked Harry in a quiet voice.

"Yes Harry? Is something the matter?" Asked Hermione an innocent look in her eyes.

"If you're cold, feel free to cuddle up close to me. I won't mind." Even the dark she could practically feel Harry's blush on his face.

She wordlessly snuggled up close to him and high-fived herself in her mind for a successful mission. She closed her eyes and stayed awake trying to savour the touch. She then heard Harry's whisper.

"I really hope you're asleep right now 'Mione." Whispered Harry as he stroked her back. Trying not to make any noise, she didn't answer. The next thing she heard made her mentally scream for joy.

"Sweet dreams 'Mione, I love you."

A/N - Well that's it for this 'episode'. Hopefully I didn't increase the rating too high. The next chapter should be up soon. The elder Grangers make an appearance! Well, until next time. RnR and thanks for reading!


	4. The Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N - Here's my take on the Granger meeting. I had no idea how I wanted this to go but was inspired by a reviewer that noticed how the adoption went a little too easily. Well here's the explanation.

Sorry for the shift in tone. I found this idea completely hilarious and wanted to make it a chapter.

The Explanation

The Grangers were over that Potter's for an early dinner since Hermione and her parents both had work the next day. The new grandparents were ecstatic to meet their new granddaughter. Robert Granger, a rather large middle aged man, smiled at the sight of his wife and daughter. What really warmed his heart was the little girl running around the kitchen trying to help the other his wife Jane and Hermione with whatever task they were doing. The older ladies were inundated with questions from the girl but they were more than happy to answer her queries.

Robert and Harry were currently enjoying some tea as they caught up with each other. Robert went on about their latest vacation to the Vatican while Harry related his experience with preparing for teaching at the newly built magical elementary school. After Harry explained how they came about adopting Emily, Robert was rubbing his temples feeling a headache coming on.

"So let me get this straight," said Robert Granger as he tried to come to grips with the current situation, "You met this little angel one day and after only one meeting decided that you would adopt her then and there?"

"Well Hermione and I decided to adopt that night, so technically we didn't adopt her until the next day." Replied Harry sheepishly trying to avoid the exasperated look the Grander patriarch was shooting at him.

Robert waved him off and continued his questions. "No background check? No investigations? No trial period? No consideration that you were practically adopting an innocent child on a whim as two single adults? Did you even have the house inspected? Family interviews? Anything?!" Asked Robert, trying to find something, anything that made some sort of sense.

"Well we did sign the parchment with a blood quill which is made it pretty serious business." Said Harry with a pensieve look. Noticing the look of disbelief on Robert's face he continued, "That's a quill that uses yo-"

"Your blood. Yes I can imagine." Interrupted Robert who was rubbing his temples a little harder than before. "Was this," he gestured to Emily who was happily partaking in the traditional pass time of all Granger women and was sitting in her new gramma's lap while Jane Granger was reading her a children's book while Hermione explained the difficult words, "actually legal?"

"Well the letter from Gringotts said that the magic checked out so... Yes?" Replied Harry.

Robert muttered to himself about crazy wizards and not understanding common sense. A few minutes of grumbling went by when Jane called out to her husband.

"Stop grumbling you big baby!" Called Jane. "Remember, this is the same world where anyone with your Gringotts key has to access your entire life savings."

"And don't forget that people travel on brooms and talk communicate via owls." Added Hermione in between explanations to Emily.

"And how about the quills and parchment and pointy hats and cloaks and the whole talking to people through the fireplace thing." said Harry before Robert stopped him.

 _Bloody crazy. This world is bloody crazy. How Harry and Hermione ended up as decent human beings after all these years, I have no idea._ Thought Robert.

With a sigh, he muttered to himself, "When in Rome I suppose." He then went over to Emily and took her into his arms. Emily looked up to her new Grampa with a nervous look. She heard bits and pieces of the conversation between him and Daddy and was afraid that he wouldn't approve of her adoption.

Robert continued to mutter to himself before coming to a conclusion.

"Well little one, if this crazy world did one thing right, it was giving us you." Said Robert with a smile as he kissed his granddaughter's cheek. Emily beamed and hugged her grampa with all her might.

While holding Robert was holding Emily in his arms, Emily turned towards Harry with a mischievous look. Harry gulped feeling like a deer being hunted.

"Well my dear Harry," began Emily, "since you added this little lady is an official Potter, I think another Granger should become a Potter as well. Oh look, there's a Granger lady right here who's been open for the position since your second year." She said as she made a big gesture in Hermione's direction. She smirked as Harry and Hermione were trying to sputter out anything resembling words.

Harry was in a pickle. Yes he had in fact secretly met with Hermione's parents over the last week (thank Merlin for apparition), yes he had in fact asked for the blessings to marry Hermione, yes they had practically granted him permission before he could finish his poorly planned speech on his worthiness to marry their only child, and yes he did have a ring to give Hermione. However, this was completely mad! How could he propose to Hermione right here? Harry's internal struggle was interuppted when he looked up and saw the look Hermione was giving him.

Hermione was standing there with an innocent look, almost pleading for Harry to propose in that moment. Harry could see her fidgeting with her ring finger as if indicating she wanted this just as much as Harry.

With a sigh and reminding himself that he was indeed a Gryffindor and that he did kind of save the wizarding world, he pulled out a tiny black box from his pocket.

"Hermione, I've been-" began Harry before being tackled by a mess of brown hair.

"YESYESYESYEYSEYESYES!" Hermione squealed before crashing her lips into Harry's.

Robert and Jane smiled and laughed at their 'son' and daughter. The couple in front of them remained on the floor in a lip lock. Once they started to hear moaning, Emily tugged Jane's shirt and with excited eyes asked, "Am I going to be a big sister?" Jane quickly scooped up Emily and covered the little girls mouth. She practically dragged Robert and hastely exited the room and headed to the library before exposing themselves and their granddaughter to the supposed makings of another grandchild.

Robert quickly closed the door to the library behind him once they all entered the room.

"Well dear," said Robert looking at his wife who was quickly trying to distract Emily by giving her a book to read, "I guess your little plan worked maybe a little too well."

"Well we Granger ladies do get what we want. Even if we have to give you boys a little push." Said Jane after making sure the door was soundproof enough to prevent them hearing the physical happenings in the room next door.

"You and Hermione planned this from the beginning haven't you?" Asked Robert clearly impressed at the accuracy their prediction.

"Of course dear, we all know Harry is pants in the dealings with love as a result from his life with the Dursleys so we gave him a small, tiny push in the right direction." Replied Jane. She smiled to herself clearly satisfied with a successful mission.

"Wow, you two are scary." Mumbled Robert.

"Hermione did say I would have been sorted into Slytherin." Said Jane thoughtfully. With a smile she sat down beside Emily and cuddled her close. "Like I said, we Granger ladies get what we want. Right sweety?" She asked Emily.

Emily looked back up to Jane, grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course Gramma!" The two began to talk in hushed voices as they tried to come up with ideas for the wedding.

Noticed he was clearly being ignored, Robert picked up a book and began reading. He was trying to avoid the thoughts of what his daughter and son-in-law-to-be were doing in the room next door and the hushed murmurs of the pair of ladies in front of him. Shaking his head he tried to bring his attention to the book

"Yup. Granger ladies are indeed scary." Robert muttered to himself.

Robert swore he heard cackling laughter.

A/N - please RnR and let me know of any glaring issues in any chapters. I'll make sure to address them properly.


	5. The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N - Let it be known that exams and tests suck. I've been swamped with school and time was limited for me but I was motivated by the reviews to put something up. This chapter is more cracky but hey, father daughter time is essential, no matter how hilarious the situation is.

Also, I have lots of little ideas that make it hard to weave into longer chapters. Any advice/suggestions on ways to deal with this would be appreciated.

The Battle

Everything was a mess, furniture was toppled over and she was panting hard. There was clearly evidence of a struggle from the scratches all over her body. She was drenched in sweat. Her heart was pounding as she surveyed the scene, trying to find her target. She was given one job and Merlin be damned if she didn't succeed. To be hunting her best friend hurt her to the core. Sacrifices needed to be made for the greater good. Her plan was set, a last ditch effort to capture her target. Suddenly her target appeared in front of her.

"Enough! Have at you! HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MEEEEEOWW!!!"

 _CRASH_

Emily was lying on her back panting hard, glaring daggers at the half-kneazle who was now asleep on Emily's bed. Darn it he's mocking me! She propped herself off the ground and dusted herself off.

"Emily, what's going on here?" asked Harry as he entered Emily's room. "I heard a bunch of noise an-" Harry nearly fell over when he noticed to sorry state of his daughter's room. His precious daughter had scratches all over her arms, pillows were destroyed, books were everywhere and furniture was toppled over. The only thing that was not out of place was Crookshanks who was lazily sleeping on Emily's bed.

"Mummy told me to give Crookshanks a bath. So that's what I was trying to do Daddy! It's for the greater good! He smells so bad!" explained Emily who was still glaring daggers at the half-kneazle.

Harry shivered. When Hermione first gave him the job of giving her familiar a bath, it took three house elves two days to fix up the damage to Grimmauld Place. The Great Grimmauld Struggle was still spoken in some house elf circles. That was also the last time Harry was tasked with giving Crookshanks a bath.

"Daddy?... Are you mad?" asked Emily when Harry didn't answer. She was looking at her feet anticipating the yelling that was sure to follow.

Harry's heart broke at the sight. "No honey, of course not," said Harry as he picked up the little girl into a hug. "I remember when I had to give Crooks a bath. The house didn't stand a chance." Emily giggled at the thought of her daddy struggling with a cat but remembered the gruesome battle she just endured and paled. "Let's get you fixed up before we fix your room shall we?"

Harry set Emily down on the bathroom counter. She looked adorable with her war paint, which was Hermione's dark lipstick, a bowl on her head as a helmet and stick sticking out her pocket. _Clearly that's her 'wand'_. Thought Harry. He then assembled the ingredients and made a salve. He applied the healing cream onto Emily's wounds who winced at the burning sensation. He then kissed her forehead to make the 'pain go away' and then cast a repairing spell on Emily's clothes. Harry gave her another hug and another kiss on the cheek. "To make sure the pain is really gone," he explained.

Looking like brand new, the pair trekked back to ground zero to assess the damage. Harry whistled as he got a closer look at the damage done.

"This calls for the big wands." said Harry as he quickly left the room before returning with a rather small wooden case.

"What's that Daddy?" asked Emily who was watching her father with curiosity.

"This," said Harry as he popped the locks on the case, "is the Elder wand my dear. The most powerful wand ever created."

Emily gasped. "That the wand from the story!" Emily inched closer trying to get a better view of the fabled wand. Harry revelled in the father worship he was getting. Fangirls were only okay if they were your daughter.

"It is indeed my sweet," said Harry, a little more macho than necessary, "since it would take too long for me to repair everything with my normal wand and Hermione is set to arrive any minute now, I figured it was a desperate time. Thus, the desperate measure." said Harry as he stepped back. "Since each item requires a separate Reparo spell, I'm going to bend the rules a little bit in order to save time and avoid being killed by your mum."

"What do you mean Daddy?" asked Emily scratching her head.

"Emily I'm going to need you to stay behind me. This requires focus. I'm going to bend time and space!" Emily obediently followed her father's instructions and waited. She didn't quite understand what was happening but if it required the most powerful wand in the world then it must be something big.

"Prior Tempore!" cried Harry as he waved the Elder wand. What happened next blew both of their minds. The room started to shift and everything appeared to be moving in reverse as if everything was repairing itself. What was actually happening was that the room was 'rewinding' through time to before the battle took place. When the time reversal was done, Harry was panting heavily from the amount of magic he used. Even with the Elder wand it still took a considerable amount to bend reality to your whim.

"Daddy? Where's Crookshanks? He was on my bed." Asked Emily.

"Bloody he-" before Harry could finish, the room seemed to replay the epic battle that had occurred except that it was just Crookshanks flying around the room, destroying everything that was just repaired.

"Daddy! It's happening again exactly how it did the first time! But it's just Crookshanks this time."

"Oh no. No no no no no. 'Mione's going to kill me. " muttered Harry as he watched in disbelief as the room returned to it's damaged state in mere seconds. Crookshanks, who reappeared on the bed, hopped off and jumped into Emily's arms. The little girl was so shocked from witnessing the time magic take place she absently started the smelly cat's fur.

Suddenly they heard the front door open. "Honey, I'm home!" called Hemione.

 _Shite_.

"Hello my loves, how was your day?" greeted Hermione as she approached the pair with bags full of groceries. "What are you looking a-" Hermione dropped her bags as she witnessed the shear amount of carnage in the room. What made it worse was that Harry was holding the Elder wand.

"Harry…" growled Hermione as she inched closer to the dead man standing. "Did you or did you not promise me you would never use the Elder wand again."

"But Honey, I was trying to reverse ti-"

"Harry James Potter. Did you just try to fix this mess using time magic? Time magic which was forbidden from ever being used?"

 _Uh oh, Mummy used Daddy's full name. She must be really mad._ Thought Emily.

"Er.. Honey, it's not what it seems. I swear."

Emily quietly snuck out the room and closed the door. A mad mummy was never a nice sight to see. She headed straight for the library and plopped on her favorite chair, pulled out Hogwarts, A History and started reading, Crookshanks in his favorite spot on her lap. She tried not to laugh as she heard Harry's yelps and Hermione's yelling.

Emily's room eventually got repaired. It took a week for Harry to repair each item as there were hundreds of books in Emily's room and he had to repair each one of them. He ended up sleeping in Emily's room as punishment until he finished the repairs while Emily took his spot beside Hermione. Crookshanks never did get a bath that day.

A/N - the Weasley meeting is coming soon. It's just hard to get their speech down as a non-British speaking Canadian. Coming up next is Emily's mother-daughter episode. Thanks for reading. I appreciate all of you!


	6. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Here's another one. Sorry for the very late update. I've been trying to write this chapter but kept pushing it back. Anywho, thanks for keeping updated if I haven't lost you already.

The Meeting.

The Weasley family home was a sight to be seen even on a normal day. The deceptively gravity defying structure looked over the sweeping hills of Ottery St. Catchpole where, if muggles could see it, would stick out like a sore thumb. That didn't include the constant gnomes being ejected from the garden from the Auto-Gnomeous Ejector 2001 that was installed during the war as a defence mechanism and the constant hubbub of having so many people in a household but the charm of the place was undeniable. For a young Emily Potter-Granger this was not exactly how she would describe this place. Crazy was more appropriate.

"Daddy?" Asked Emily tugging on Harry's sleeve. She and her parents had arrived at the Burrow a mere fifteen minutes ago before she was flung full speed into the lion's den. Cheeks were pinched, cooing was cooed, squeals and awes were exclaimed and q's were fired off just as quick as the a's. Emily swore she had crinked her neck from the rapid head movements required to keep up with even the simplest of conversations.

"Yes my dear?" said Harry. He leaned over to his daughter to hear her daughter over the ruckus of the Weasley kitchen.

"Are they always like this?" Emily slyly indicated with her eyes towards something.

Harry looked up to see what Emily was looking at and immediately knew what she was referring to. Ron was currently trying to inhale everything in the fridge while simultaneously explaining why keepers were statistically more fanciable than beaters, the twins were trying to explain to Hermione how Canary Cream (tm) was actually a great substitute for actual cream, Ginny was trying to keep her mother Molly from kidnaping Emily seeing as she had a new granddaughter to spoil and Arthur was just watching the events go by with a kind smile on his face.

"Ahh yes," nodded Harry as he patted Emily's head, "this is actually quite tame for these kinds of gatherings. Nothing exploded yet and the aurors haven't even been called once. You'll get used to it sweetie." Harry smiled at his daughter and wrapped an arm around her while he went back to fighting an intense fork war with Ron who was trying to steal Harry's treacle tart with his other arm.

Emily shook her head and sighed as she watched the "battle" in dismay. If these people were family then they were good in her books. She just hoped that there was some food left to eat seeing how Ron was nearly done with all the solid foods and slowly moving towards the liquids after seemingly giving up on the treacle tart. On second thought, the gnomes she saw in the garden earlier looked really interesting. Maybe she could bring one home for Crookshanks?

"So let me get this straight," began Ron after hearing about the past few weeks at Potter Cottage. The two best mates were sitting in Ron's room and drinking some butterbeers as they caught up. The rest of the family was out and about doing Merlin knows what.

"First you decide to adopt Emily after meeting her once then you proposed to Hermione simply because Mrs. Granger said you should and now you're both getting married?" Asked Ron who was rubbing his temples. Sure Ron could be slow on the uptake, and the downtake, but it didn't take much to understand the situation.

"Uh yes? Why does everyone seem to be asking me these questions?" Harry slunk into his chair. "First Richard and now you. Are you going to harp on me for messing with space-time to try and clean up a mess now too?"

"Well mate, you do have the tendency to jump straight into things without thinking and you and 'Mione have been attached to hip since first year so it's not all surprising." Replied Ron in between bites of an unsuspecting muffin. "I mean remember the time when-"

"Yes." Sighed harry.

"Or the time when that huge-"

"Yes I get the point Ron."

"Or how about-"

"Okay I get it!" Cried harry in exasperation. "So are we going to play some exploding snap or what?"

"Oh definitely." smiled Ron putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It'll be wicked! Now what was that about space-time?"

"Oh not again…" muttered Harry as he took a swig of his butterbeer.

"Again! Again!"

Emily was having a blast. She was currently on a broom with her new Auntie Ginny zooming around the garden. Hermione, after years of harping on Harry's part, was actually quite skilled on a broom herself and she was surprised by how much she actually enjoyed flying much to Harry's delight. She however knew for a fact that Emily would be much safer the Holyhead Harpie's star chaser and felt no qualms in letting her daughter fly with Ginny.

Hermione was currently watching her daughter enjoy being in the open air when Molly appeared with tea and some scones which were charmed to be untraceable to Ron.

"How are you my dear?" Asked Molly as she took a seat beside her honorary daughter in all but blood. "A beautiful daughter and a fiancé in less than two weeks, not too shabby if I do say so myself."

"Oh Molly it's been completely wonderful." replied Hermione taking a scone and relishing the savoury taste. "Living with Harry has been completely wonderful and I love him more every day. Emily on the other hand has been an absolute angel. It took a little work to make her comfortable but after a few days she took her new home like a hippogriff to lion's berries. Her and Crookshanks are inseparable and I couldn't be happier with my new daughter. Not to mention she looks exactly like how my and Harry's child would look like and not to mention..."

Molly smiled as Hermione rambled on and on about her daughter and could see the sparks in the younger witch's eyes at the thought of Emily. She then started to notice Hermione's smile falter.

Hermione was interupted by a brown haired bullet who hugged her while talking a mile a minute.

"Mummymummymummy did you see me?! I was so high and we went so fast and Aunt Ginny is so cool. I want to go flying with you mummy!" said Emily as Hermione and Molly watched in amazement how the little lady said of that in one sentence not unlike how Hermione would when she was a young witch. Hermione gushed and matched her daughter with ramblings of her own of promises to fly.

When they were seemingly done talking, Emily turned to Molly and asked, "Gramma Molly? Can I take a take a gnome home for Crookshanks to play with?" Molly in heaven for hearing the words Gramma and Molly together coming from a child. She was already nodding her head before she understood what she was agreeing to. Turning to the girl, Molly realized that Emily had already ran towards the garden to retrieve a gnome.

"Did I just.. Did she just… ?" stuttered Molly.

"Yes, yes she did." sighed Hermione.

Seemingly ignoring the possible implications of Crookshanks and a gnome, Molly went back to asking Hermione some questions. "So what's this I hear about Harry and time-space spells? It was all over the Prophet."

"Oh not again…" groaned Hermione.


	7. The Owl

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N - I am so sorry for the long wait. I'm graduating college soon so exams and job hunts yada yada. Anyways, here's the long awaited next chapter!

The Owl

Emily Potter-Granger-Weasley was a happy child. Her parents had just gotten married a week ago and she was enjoying every moment with her parents. She had parents who loved her, a whole gaggle of uncles and aunties and look how many last names she had! Sure officially she was Emily Potter, but who was going to tell a four year old she couldn't have more than one surname? Harry tried once and soon found out how similar Emily was to Hermione. Granger women were scary when they were determined.

Emily found herself loving the gardens around the cottage and the small forest surrounding the Potter property. Since it was nearing the beginning of the new school year, Harry was cooped in the library trying to finalize his lesson plans, and Hermione was busy at the ministry trying to help manage the rebuilding of the ministry. Emily was a little sad that her parents were busy all the time but there was always someone there to look after her. Sometimes Gramma Molly or the elder Grangers would floo over and babysit and other times she would visit the Weasleys or more recently her new favourite aunt, aunt Luna. Maybe she should add Lovegood to her name...

Emily was pulled from her thoughts when a beautiful white owl swooped down and landed beside her. The owl tilted its head as it examined the tiny human in front of it. After a few moments it deemed the human worthy and puffed its chest out and stuck out its leg which had a letter tied to it. Emily quickly untied the letter and started reading its contents.

 _Preck, (Dear tiny offspring of human,)_

 _Preck. (I am a Hedwig.)_

 _Hedwig._

Emily was confused. Unfortunately owl's were known for wisdom and not grammar. _Was this a Hedwig or an owl? How did I understand the preck? Did it just write in English?_ Being one not to ignore a cute animal/gnome, and too young to appreciate dry humor she held her arm up and squealed with delight as Hedwig hopped on to her little arm. Surprised by the lightness of the owl, she skipped inside to show Crookshanks and Gnomey her new friend.

Jane, who was currently babysitting Emily, was about the house gracefully swishing her duster making sure that nothing was out of place or dirty. She loved her enchanted duster that cast mild cleaning charms. Sure everything was already clean but magic was just too fun for a muggle. She noticed a bob of black hair and a mass of white bouncing through the house.

"Emily dear?" Called Jane. " What do you have there?"

"Gramma look! It's a Hedwig! I think it's an owl but I don't think owls know that they're owls. It found me and it's my friend now." Emily concluded.

"Preck." Chimed in Hedwig

"She. She's my friend now." corrected Emily.

Noticing the other human Hedwig hopped off Emily's arm and flew to land on Jane's shoulder and nuzzled her head against Jane's hair. Jane giggled and stroked the owl's feathers and was rewarded with a soft hoot.

"Oh hello Hedwig!" greeted Jane. "You haven't been around in a while. I guess since Hermione moved in with Harry you don't have much a work load anymore."

"Preeeck."

"Oh dear we missed you too." Jane cooed as she stroked the majestic owl's feathers. "You know you're always welcome at our home. We have bacon just for you!" Hedwig flapped her wings and hooted happily as she hopped with glee on Jane's shoulder.

"Gramma, how do you know Hedwig?" asked Emily. "Is she your pet?"

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard.

"She was actually my first friend ever, and has probably saved my arse more times than I really know." said Harry while walking into the room. He stretched his arms and back with a loud yawn. "I knew homework was bad as a kid, but making the homework is possibly worse."

"Well dear, it is your first year teaching." Chimed Jane. "Afterwards you can just reused the previous years assignments with slight alterations to prevent too much repetition."

"That's actually a good idea mum!" Harry said as he hugged her tightly. Jane beamed at the young man who had stolen her and her daughter's heart. Being considered family was a big deal when it came to Harry and Jane was proud to be considered his "mum".

"Anyways, Harry would you mind telling your daughter here about Hedwig? She seems to be vibrating again."

Harry looked over to her daughter who was indeed, shaking with excitement. Emily love her father's stories as they we amazing and made perfect bedtime stories. To hear stories about her parents, especially about someone as important as Hedwig had her very excited. Said owl regally swooped over to Harry's shoulder and hooted, prompting the beginning of Harry's long story about Hedwig and any Hedwig related events.

"... and then she took a killing curse for me." Emily and Jane both gasped as the turned to look at Hedwig who was looking quite smug. "At least she would have if it was not for her quick thinking." Hedwig suddenly lost her "smug look" and then glared at Harry, daring him to continue the story. Harry grinned not missing a beat.

"She suddenly threw up her dinner just before the curse hit her and was saved by her dinner which had taken the curse for her. I told her not to eat too much before the flight but would she listen? No! Luckily she didn't though. Needed a long bath after that one she did." laughed Harry. Hedwig decided that that was the last straw and started to angrily prick Harry's head in revenge for embarrassing her.

"Ow Hedwig! Stop! I'm so- AHK! Hey not the glass- OUCH!" Harry screamed as he tried to placate the irate owl. Emily was literally on the floor laughing as her father screamed and ran around the house trying to escape the owl's fury.

"Well dear," chuckled Jane as she picked up her granddaughter off the floor, "those two right there," began Jane pointing to her son-in-law being attacked my Hedwig, "are thick as thieves. It might not look like it but Harry and Hedwig care deeply about each other and if you look closely, Harry is actually smiling. It's not everyday that he and Hedwig have quality time together." Emily looked in awe as her father was laughing as he conjured bacon treats to distract Hedwig and if she didn't know any better, Hedwig's hoots sounded almost like laughter.

With a smile, Emily shouted, "Go Hedwig! Go show Daddy who's boss!"

Hedwig quickly swooped over to Emily who gave a big hug and kiss on the head. "Thank you for being there for Daddy." whispered Emily. Hedwig beamed and gently nuzzled her head against Emily before continuing her assault on her favourite target/human.

"Ack! Oh not again!" Cried Harry.

"Preck!"


	8. The Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N - Sorry for the hiatus. Between graduation and working it was a struggle to come up with content. However, I am now in what is called "The Groove of Things" and decided it was about time to post another update. Enjoy!

The Incident

Emily was many things. She was a witch, a daughter of her loving parents, a book worm and a bit too smart for a 4 year old to be at her age. However, at the moment she was scared as any 4 year old can get.

She was currently sitting outside of a big room which some older witch told her was the hospital wing. She had been visiting her daddy's work since it was Bring Your Little Witch/Wizard to Work Day and she was having a wonderful time exploring Hogwarts with the other children. She met Hagrid and made quick friends with the friendly half-giant who had showed her many cool if somewhat dangerous magical animals he was currently taking care of. She met Professor Sprout and was amazed by the various plants that were out and about. Her favorite part was of course visiting her daddy's class which was Practical Magic for Self Defense. However, this was were thing started to go south.

Emily was instantly a student favorite in the class with many of the female students cooing and ahhing over the little girl. She was even popular with the boys since she had no reservations about playing pranks on some of the students when her father was preoccupied with something else. This earned her many high fives and conspiratory winks from the student body. Harry thought the constant giggling he heard was just in his head.

Harry had started a group of 5th year students on the banishing spell and had everyone practice on banishing a pillow into the wall across them. Emily was having a blast and was trying to catch the various feathers that burst out of the pillows on contact. She accidentally slipped and fell in front of a pillow that someone was aiming at and was almost hit with the curse but was saved when her father jumped in front of the spell before he was slammed into the wall behind her. Needless to say, Harry was sent to the hospital wing and the students were all trying to console a crying 4 year old before Headmistress McGonagall arrived to handle this situation.

Emily sniffed as she recounted the incident in her head. She cursed her eidetic memory as she remembered her dad screaming "No Emily!" as he jumped in front of her and then remembering how lifeless Harry was when she turned around to check on him. She couldn't help the tears that started to fall down her puffy cheeks when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Headmistress McGonagall sitting down beside her.

"Will Daddy be okay?" asked Emily in between sniffs.

"Worry not little cub." said Minerva as she put a comforting arm around Emily. "Your father was always a stubborn one. This is probably nothing compared to what your hooligan father and his friends got up to back in his day." Minerva smiled as she reminisced.

"You knew Daddy?" asked Emily looking up to the older lady.

"Oh yes my dear. Your father was always making trouble for us professors although to be fair, trouble seemed to have a knack for finding him as opposed to the other way around."

This seemed to pique Emily's interest as she rapid fired questions left and right about anything her father did in school. Minerva smiled as she easily kept up to the demand and fired back with story after story. Suddenly the door to the hospital wing and and older witch emerged with large clipboard.

"Ah, Minerva. Just who I was looking for." greeted Madam Pomfrey. She looked towards the lady. "And you must be Mr. Potter's daughter."

"Hi." Emily responded shyly as she tried to hide behind Minerva's robes. "Is Daddy okay yet?"

"Of course dear. I am a professional and the best in my class." Glared Madam Pomfrey good naturedly. "He's been worrying his hair off about his little darling and asked to see her immediately." With that she opened the door behind her and motioned for Minerva and Emily to enter. Emily looked nervously up to Minerva who extended her hand. Emily latched on to her and let her lead them to a private hospital bed.

"DADDY!" cried Emily as soon as her father came in to view. She stopped as she approached the bed and looked to Madam Pomfrey who smiled and gave her a nod. She instantly jumped on the bed and cried into her father's embrace. "I was -sob so scared and you were -hic and you didn't -hic"

"Shhh by darling." soothed Harry as he rubbed circles around Emily's back. "I'm alright see?" Harry made a big show to point out he had all ten of fingers, he could indeed wiggle his toes and he could still cuddle her without problem. It'll take a lot more than some banishing spell to take me away from you and I would gladly take a million banishing hexes if it meant keeping you safe." Harry tightened his embrace and felt Emily's sobs start to subside.

Minerva smiled misty eyed as she watched her unofficial favorite ex-student and his daughter embrace. "You better believe him little cub. It'll take a literal army to take your father out." Minerva smirked as she say Harry start to blush.

"Ahem." Interrupted Madam Pomfrey, "although Mr. Potter appears to be alright, I do need to keep him for a few more hours. Whoever cast that spell was indeed very powerful. He managed to fracture your collarbone which luckily turned out to be the only thing that broke. You should consider yourself lucky Mr. Potter."

Harry and Emily nodded in agreement before Emily slid down and took her place beside Minerva and grabbing hold of the other witch's hand.

"Come with me cub." Said Minerva as she led Emily towards the exit. "Your father needs to heal. I'll show you my office. I heard you enjoy reading." Emily's smile threatened to overtake her face at the mention of the possibility of new books to read.

"Bye Daddy!" cried Emily as she quickly ran back to her father and gave him a huge hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek before running back and taking Minerva's hand.

Emily smiled as Minerva led her to the Headmistress' Office while listening to various anecdotes about her father and how he was caught in his various acts of hooliganism.

"Aunt Minny, can I call you Aunt Minny?" said Emily as she tugged on the older witch's robes. Minerva was shocked at the nickname. She always maintained a professional relationship with her students and alumni yet although she had to admit that a certain Potter family seemed to be the exception to her rule.

"Of course cub. I would love it if you would call me that." replied Minerva with a smile. Self made rules be damned.

When they arrived at a funny looking gargoyle, she heard Minerva say "Litter box" and watched in amazement as the gargoyle bowed and hopped to the side revealing a spiral staircase. At the top she marvelled at the sight. Quidditch gear and various quidditch memorabilia adorned the wall. Bookcases were filled along each of the walls but what caught her eye immediately was a cat scratching post and some balls of yarn sitting in front of a large mahogany desk.

"Do you have a cat? Is this where it plays?" asked Emily examining.

Minerva smirked as she thought about how to proceed with this question. She felt that if she had to do it, it might as well be her for her new favorite cub. She could also do with some exercise. Being cooped up in an office all day did leave her joints all stiff and squeaky. She concluded that this was indeed the correct answer to her little cub's question. She decided to answer with another question.

"Well cub, do you know what an animagus is?"

A/N - If any of you noticed, I do tend to make a lot of plot errors as I tend to immediately upload a chapter after finishing, usually before I remember to proofread. I do appreciate the reviews pointing out things and I do enjoy implementing my mistakes into the story. Please continue to review!


End file.
